


Of Breakfast and Bingo Books

by BoPeepWithNoSheep



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Bingo Books, Gen, Sibling Bonding, sand's opinion of Shikako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/pseuds/BoPeepWithNoSheep
Summary: The smirk on his sister’s face has his own eyebrow raising--of which he knows she can see since it’s too early in the goddamned morning to have paint on yet, “You could have just handed it to me.”“Someone has to keep you sharp,” Temari cajoles a tanuki’s grin overtaking her expression, “Especially with our new allies all gussied up.”





	Of Breakfast and Bingo Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toyaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyaja/gifts).



Growing up with his brother, and his father, and the legacy of the kazekage line as he has, Kankuro knows dangerous ninja. The entire mystique of a ninja is a type of theater all of it’s own, but it’s also one that must be backed up with _merit_. There’s something of an expectation among those directly related to the kazekage, even if he isn’t really leadership material in the same way his sister and, rather miraculously, his brother is turning out to be there’s always been an expectation put upon his shoulders of just being strong.

With that in mind, Kankuro’s always thought he’d known how a strong and dangerous ninja looks and behaves--Or at least that’s what he thought until he met the weirdos from the Leaf.

“Hey, get a look at this,” Temari calls from the table as Kankuro makes breakfast one morning. It’s his turn, which is to say that it’s always his turn because Gaara has never actually learned how to cook and he wouldn’t eat anything Temari made unless it consisted of at least seventy-five percent mission rations.

He glances up just in time to catch the incoming projectile--a bingo book--with a stray chakra string. The smirk on his sister’s face has his own eyebrow raising--of which he knows she can see since it’s too early in the goddamned morning to have paint on yet, “You could have just _handed_ it to me.”

Temari shrugs her shoulders, not a scrap of remorse on her smug face even as she much more gingerly passes the other book over to Gaara--Which he supposes is fair. They’ve all managed to reach a fairly more jovial bearing with each other these days but old habits are hard to break. It’s a little wild that so recently the two of them would have to leave things for Gaara sitting carefully outside his door or at his spot at the breakfast table, or else provoke his wrath. That Temari hands him things at all, allows him to be that close as he uses his sand to accept the book without thinking and their sister doesn’t even flinch? Well, it’s leaps and bounds better than things used to be.

“ _Someone_ has to keep you sharp,” Temari cajoles a tanuki’s grin overtaking her expression, “Especially with our new allies all gussied up.”

Which of course, draws Kankuro’s attention split between keeping the stir fry from burning with some cleverly applied chakra strings and freeing up one hand to scan through the bingo book, “I'm guessing it’s Sparky’s entry we’re looking for after her whole fiasco at the wedding? I guess her broody teammate too.”

Sharingan was likely just as much of a lynchpin in that situation as Shikako’s seals had been but it just isn’t as showy, especially not when paired with Shikako’s burgeoning reputation. There’s really something to be said for a person who can outshine the last loyal member of one of the ninja world’s most infamous clans.

It's for that reason that Kankuro doesn’t expect to see Shikako out and about anytime in the near future, at least if that kage of theirs has as much sense as she seems to. If there had been a target on Shikako’s back before as a potential seals mistress it’s officially solidified into a pretty painted _‘Assassinate Me Now!’_ banner.

“Naruto doesn’t have an entry yet,” Gaara pipes in softly as he flips through the pages of his own book. He’s squinting in such a way that Kankuro double-takes as he realizes his baby brother is _pouting_ , “So perhaps Shikako is making up for his absence.”

Kankuro’s honestly not sure if it’s a joke but it still has him snorting as his baby brother Very Seriously scans through the bingo book for his friend. Which--That’s still a little wild for him to think about, Gaara’s not one but Two Entire Living and Breathing Friends. Of course, he managed to snag the two weirdest possible options, which really now that his brother is settling down even as Kazekage he can’t hide his affection for the odd. It’s sort of endearing, at least, which is also wild.

Temari pitches in next, leaning against the table, chin in hand, “Well, at this rate whenever the Hokage’s ready to retire it looks Gaara will have some company his age if she keeps going at this big at international gatherings.”

Kankuro nods, because yeah that’s entirely fair. A few years or maybe even a year with her current progress and she’d probably make for a kage candidate around Gaara’s level. Powerhouse before diplomacy, sure, but the only reason that would be odd is that she’s Leaf. The weirds who bafflingly just value that stuff a lot more. By the standards of Sand, Kankuro would wager she’s only just below candidate level in her current state.

Gaara frowns though, “Shikako would never become Hokage, that’s Naruto’s dream.”

That makes Kankuro pause and Gaara has a valid point as well, half the crazy shit that Sparky ever does is some effort or another to help her friends. It’s that crazy Leaf Spirit turned up to eleven with someone who has the ability to take it to greater heights than Kankuro’s ever heard of. However, Naruto really is the same way, the two just go about it differently. Which is to say, that maybe it’s for the best that to Kankuro’s knowledge collected from Gaara that Naruto is off on some training pilgrimage during all this bullshit.

He can’t even imagine the level of nonsense the leaf could have achieved at the Mist exams if the power of Shikako _and_ Naruto had been on full display to the rest of the world.

“Sure, but you think she’ll let him go at it alone?”

“Ah, you’re right.” Gaara nods as sagely as a half-pint world leader can, “She’ll be his unofficial advisor, like you both are for me.”


End file.
